


Meeting of Minds

by Jabber_Moose



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Heaven, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber_Moose/pseuds/Jabber_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newcomer in Heaven catches Dr. Abraham Erskine's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This started off with the random thought of Yinsen and Erskine chilling out in Heaven, musing over Tony and Steve.
> 
> That...did not happen.
> 
> Yinsen refused to work within the parameters, and Coulson needed a fanboy moment with the creator of the SSS.

Someone was coming.

It isn’t to say this was an uncommon happening, something that would make waves and be reason for riot. Someone was always entering Heaven, faster than a blink. Billions of people on Earth, living and dying at an unstopping pace.

Abraham Erskine stood, slowly, turning toward the flickering white light.

Someone was coming.

It wasn’t their time, but they were here.

An unassuming man stepped through the veil, just under six feet tall, with a tired but kind face. He didn’t appear scared, as so many newcomers did, or confused. He had the expression often found on the elderly, or those who had left the world completing all that they should.

It wasn’t right.

The man must have been in his forties, there were no signs of any lifelong disease that he suffered with, and he was looking around with slightly detached interest, taking in his new surroundings with an admirable easy calm.

“Sir,” Abraham started, keeping his voice level and unthreatening. The man appeared calm, but for some, the realization they were dead was a belated concept, prone to triggering trauma.

The man turned at his voice.

“Sir, are you aware of where you are?”  
  
“My guess is Heaven,” the man replied, unruffled.

Abraham stared.

“Elvis gave it away,” the man shrugged, lightly, gesturing a small smile quirking his lips. “Well, that, and the bright white light accompanying a rather uncalled for impaling through the heart by an arrogant Norse god. Common sense.”

“You are taking this oddly well,” Abraham noted.

“Yeah, well,” the man glanced at Abraham. “I can’t say I like it, but it wasn’t in vain.” For a moment, his lips thinned. “…was it? My death, I mean.”  
  
“Perhaps you should explain yourself. Starting with a name, my friend.”  
  
“Oh,” his new companion held out a hand. “Philip Coulson.”  
  
Abraham shook it. “Abraham Erskine.”

Philip’s hand tensed in Abraham’s grip. “Abraham Erskine. You’re..Doctor Abraham Erksine. Oh my God, hold on, can I say that here? Nevermind. You’re…you initiated the Super Soldier Serum. You, okay. Huge fan of your work, doc. Product. I mean, I met Steve Rogers.” Philip rubbed his jaw, momentarily sheepish. “I sort of worked with him.”

“Indeed you did. I’ve followed his progress. I could not be more proud. I’ve only just placed you, I’m afraid, Philip Coulson. It’s been very…busy, as of late.” Abraham replied, mild, amused.

Philip turned on his heel, alert, gaze focused toward the veil he himself had come through.

“The world is being saved as we speak,” Abraham says. “I once put my faith in a scrawny boy from Brooklyn, as you did for an impossible group of misfits. It has not gone unrewarded.”  
  
Philip nodded. “So, I guess I just..settle in, huh? Eternity and all that.”

“In a typical situation, yes.” Abraham moved to stand next to Philip. “Not for you, Philip Coulson. Not today.”

“What?”

“You’re far too accepting of your given situation, aren’t you?” Abraham closes his eyes, briefly. “You need to listen.”  
  
Philip looked at Abraham, puzzled. “To what, doctor?”

“ _Listen_ ,” Abraham repeated himself.

Philip’s eyes closed.

_There’s one more person you pissed off-_

His eyes opened.

 _His name was Phil._  
  
“You are more than their push.”

 _He seemed like a good man_.

“They fight for you, Philip.”

Abraham watched as a new sort of joy crossed Philip’s face, pride and childlike glee, and he knew Philip heard things only known to him, just as he opened up all those years ago and heard Steve Rogers’ grief and gratitude toward him.

“Would abandon your team so quickly by accepting this fate?”  
  
“My team?” Philip’s voice took on a note of awe, but there was no doubt that he understood. This agent of SHIELD was a different sort of soldier, a man who took orders and delegated, but too easily accepted what was handed to him. Death could be fought.

“Your team.”  
  
“Do we win?” Philip ventured, eyes focused on Abraham.

“Why spoil such a good surprise? Discover for yourself.”  
  
“I’m sort of in Heaven,” Philip said. “Isn’t it a one shot deal?”

“If Heaven were where you needed to be, you would know.”

“I guess someone needs to corral Stark, huh?”

“If that is what gets you there, but I’m afraid it may not be enough, even for you.”

Philip nodded, shaking Abraham’s hand again. “If this works…should I tell Steve…”

“I will see him someday, though not anytime in the near future. That’s what they need you for.”  
  
“I really don’t think they need _my_ protection…”  
  
“Philip Coulson,” Abraham’s tone was firm. “This is beginning to get on my nerves. Stop stalling.”

Philip nodded, once, and strode off toward the void, steps even and determined.

Abraham watched until his figure was swallowed up by light, and turned his gaze over the horizon.

There would be a beautiful sunrise in the morning.

 

 


End file.
